Behind Closed Doors
by mmstheactress
Summary: Remember when Blair told Nate in "Hi, Society" when she was late to his suit fitting that it took forever for her to get a cab because she wasn't home? Where was she, what was she doing? Or, more importantly, WHO was she doing?
1. Chapter 1

BEHIND CLOSED DOORS

The moon was high in the Manhattan night sky when Blair exited the elevator and strolled into the Bass' penthouse apartment. Chuck was sitting on the counter, flipping through his phone. When he glanced up and saw Blair, he smiled. Chuck hopped off the counter and approached her. "Hey."

"Hey." Blair smiled right before he kissed her. She put her arms around his neck as the kiss deepened.

With his lips still on Blair's, Chuck froze. He pulled away and listened carefully. "Do you hear that?" Blair listened, arms still around Chuck's neck. "It sounds like footsteps. Come with me." Chuck pulled Blair toward his room and closed the door. He opened the door a crack to see his dad coming down the stairs, grab a bottle of water out of the fridge, then go back upstairs. "That was close."

Chuck turned around to see Blair, eyebrows raised, arms folded, staring at him. "What?"

"Chuck, did we really have to run from your _dad_?"

"Blair, he may not care much about me, but he talks to other parents at the school. The parents who talk about their conversations at dinner. Do you really want the people at school to find out about us that way?"

Blair sighed, "No."

"Then, may I suggest we," Chuck put his arms around her waist, "return to our activities."

Blair just laughed and kissed him. Chuck started to slowly remove Blair's green jacket while Blair unbuttoned his shirt. After Blair gracefully dropped Chuck's shirt on the ground, Chuck started to make his way with his hands under Blair's tan colored sweater. Chuck pushed the sweater up, over her head as Blair raised her arms in the air to get it completely off her, revealing a black bra. She started to unbuckle Chuck's belt as she fell backwards onto the bed with Chuck on top of her.

~*~

Chuck woke up the next morning, tired from the previous night's festivities. Blair was sleeping with her head resting on his chest as he stroked her hair. He watched her sleep for a couple of minutes until, finally, she woke up.

Blair blinked, looked up at Chuck, and smiled. "Good morning."

"Mmm, a great morning," Chuck agreed. "The kind that comes after an amazing night."

She laughed and then kissed him. Blair rested her chin on Chuck's chest as they stared at each other. Chuck started to stroke her hair again when Blair asked, "Chuck?"

"Yes, beautiful?"

"Do you think that_...this_, what we're doing, won't always have to be a secret?"

"What do you mean?"

Blair sighed, "Will we ever tell people about_...us?_"

"I'm sure we will someday. But," Chuck sat up and adjusted Blair so that she was straddling him, "secrets can be _very _sexy too, you know."

Chuck began to kiss Blair's neck as her eyes rolled back in pleasure. Blair breathed heavily as she responded, "But I'm...being...serious."

He stopped kissing her neck and said, "But so am I!"

Blair then smiled evilly, "Ok then, Bass. You always talk the talk," she pushed Chuck backwards so he was lying flat on his back with her hands resting flat on his chest, still straddling him. "but why don't you show me that you can also walk the walk."

Chuck smiled. "And what would like me to do first, princess?"

Blair's smile widened as she leaned in. "How about showing me just _how _sexy secrets can be..."

Chuck sighed, pushing a loose strand of Blair's hair behind her ears. "You have no idea what you're in for, Waldorf." Without warning, Chuck flipped them over so that he was on top. Chuck started by kissing her neck and, very slowly, worked his way down.

~*~

Blair collapsed beside Chuck, both breathing heavily. "So," Chuck said while gasping for air. "did I prove my point yet?" He turned his head to look at Blair and said, rather seductively, "Secrets can _be _very sexy too."

"Hmm...you may have proved it. But I'm notentirely convinced yet." Blair teased, while being equally seductive.

"Is that a challenge, Miss Waldorf?"

Blair slid the back side of her pointer finger along Chuck's jaw line. She smiled. "Maybe."

Chuck leaned over and kissed her with his right hand on her cheek. Blair slid on top of Chuck and took his hand off of her cheek; she intertwined her hand with his while doing the same with the other. Blair pinned their intertwined hands on either side of Chuck's head. But, before they could go any further, Blair glanced at the clock.

"Oh, my God! I _am _so late!" Blair slid off Chuck, hopped out of the bed, and grabbed her undergarments at the foot of the bed.

As Blair finished putting on her underwear and bra, Chuck questioned, with a smile, "And what, Blair Waldorf, is so much more important than spending the rest of your day in bed with Chuck Bass?"

"I promised Nate I'd come by his suit fitting to give my approval on his suit choice." Blair replied as she squeezed into her jeans.

Chuck's face fell. "Oh."

Blair looked over at Chuck to see a sour look on his face. "Chuck...you know that I'd love nothing more than to stay but we have to keep up appearances."

"I know." Chuck got out of bed and started to put his pants on. He had already come to terms with the fact that Blair was going to cotillion with Nate, but he still was not thrilled about the idea; and he never will be.

"Chuck. Come on."

"What? I didn't say anything."

He buttoned all but the top two buttons on his shirt when Blair walked up and put her arms around his waist. "Chuck, secrets are supposed to be sexy, remember. It's just that all the sexiness and secrets come at a price."

Chuck pursed his lips, looking at the floor, and sighed.

"Are you mad at me? About this whole Nate thing?"

He looked at her, "No." Chuck smiled. "I could never be mad at you."

Blair smiled too. "Good."

Chuck wrapped his arms around her as they kissed. Then, he rested his head on hers and teased, "Are you sure there's no time for a quickie?"

Blair playfully swatted at his chest, then turned around to go find her sweater and jacket.

Chuck folded his arms and leaned against the wall. He watched as Blair grabbed her sweater and pulled it over her head. When she found her jacket and put her right arm through the sleeve, Chuck stated, "It's pure and utter torture to watch those clothes be put on instead of stripped off."

Blair looked over and smiled, "Now you know how I feel when I see you in the hallway at school." After she got her shoes on she walked over to Chuck, put her arms around his neck, and kissed him. Blair groaned. "I don't want to go."

Chuck smiled against her lips, "I'll send you dirty text messages while you're there."

"Mmm," Blair moaned in agreement before kissing him again.

"Come on," Chuck nodded toward the door, "I'll walk you out." He then kissed her again and led her to the door.

~*~

Blair wrapped her right arm around his neck while her left hand gripped the collar of his shirt. Chuck had his left arm around her waist while his right hand groped for the handle to his bedroom door without breaking their lips' contact.

Once outside the door, Blair backed up in the direction of the kitchen without removing her lips from his. They managed to get by the table when they heard a voice say, "Good morning." Chuck froze and looked up while Blair took her hands off of Chuck and spun around, with her back to him to see who said those words. Bart stood behind the counter, eyebrows raised, in full suit and tie, drinking coffee.

"Good morning, father." Chuck replied awkwardly.

"Good morning, Mr. Bass." Blair too replied in the same awkward tone, embarrassment thick in her voice.

The three stood in an awkward silence for what felt like eternity until Bart finally broke it. "So, given the time I'm assuming that you slept here last night, Blair."

"Um, yah. I came over to help Chuck with..." Blair stole a quick glance at Chuck who shrugged ever-so-slightly so only she could see. An idea suddenly came to Blair's mind, so she went with it. "a homework assignment and we stayed up all night debating on answers and I guess we fell asleep."

Blair had an expression on that looked like she was hoping he'd believe her, so Bart replied, "Don't worry, Blair. I believe you. I know that what you said is obviously true because of all the yelling and sounds I heard last night."

Chuck and Blair snapped to immediate attention; both of their faces turning bright red. Both knew that Bart knew that what he heard was the exact opposite of debating. Normally, Chuck is never embarrassed or shy when talking (or, more accurately, bragging) about his sex life. But the people he'd normally talk to about it weren't his father.

"Umm...I should probably go now." Blair turned to Chuck, "I'll see you later."

"Ok." Chuck answered, his face still red with embarrassment. Blair gave Chuck a quick kiss on the lips, with Chuck putting his hand on her neck and stoking her cheek with his thumb, and headed toward the elevator.

"Have a good day, Mr. Bass." Blair commented in an embarrassed tone.

"You too."

As soon as Blair had disappeared behind the closed elevator doors, Chuck headed behind the counter to the fridge. Bart turned to face him, leaning against the counter. Chuck grabbed the orange juice and poured some into a glass while making no eye contact with his father. As Chuck put away the juice, Bart finally questioned, "Chuck...isn't Blair _Nate's _boyfriend?"

Still making no eye contact, Chuck stated, "They broke up."

"Are you sure she isn't just trying to, you know, get back at-"

"_She _broke up with _him._" Chuck then sipped his orange juice.

"Chuck, you're sleeping with your best friend's ex-girlfriend? Are you sure that's wise?"

"No." Chuck rested his elbows on the counter and finally looked up at his father. "But since when do you care about what I do with my life?"

Bart stared at Chuck as he drank the juice from his glass. "You really like er, don't you?"

Chuck set his glass down and took his elbows off he counter. He raised his eyebrows and asked, "What?"

"It seems like you're finally maturing and starting to have actual feelings for a woman."

"Father, please, spare me the lecture. Besides, who said _anything _about feelings? Blair and I's relationship is strictly physical and nothing more." Chuck drined his glass, while Bart gave him raised eyebrows that screamed doubt, and waltzed off to his bedroom. As so as he closed the door, he leaned against it and took out his phone. He scrolled through his contacts, selected Blair, and wrote the following message:

**R U Wth Him Rt Now?**

~*~

Blair aced out of the elevator to the fitting/tailor room in time to hear Nate say, "-date, she's never late and she likes to find her approval."

"Sorry! Sorry, sorry, sorry!" Blair rushed up to Nate, who was standing on a stool being fitted. "My cappuccino was decaf and I couldn't find my phone. Took forever to-" Blair paused as she hoped up on the windowsill. "-get a cab."

Nate looked at her, confused. "But you live up the street."

Blair looked up at him and replied, "I wasn't home."

Thankfully, Nate just nodded and said, "Oh." and didn't ask anymore questions.

Just then, Blair received a text. She looked down at her phone to see that it was from Chuck, following through with his promise to send her dirty messages. Remembering that, Blair laughed as she read the text:

**R U With Him Rt Now?**

Blair pressed reply and typed:

**Yes...Bt I Wld Much Rther B With U**

She recieved an immediate reply:

**Well, Wld U Like 2 Know What I'd Do 2 U If U Were With Me?**

Blair smiled as she wrote:

**Oh, Yes Plz!**

As soon as Blair hit send, she heard, "Blair!" She looked u to and saw Nate looking at her.

Blair quickly tried to remember what he said and just as quickly replied, "Oh! Um, we don't have to go anywhere afterwards. It's fine." As Nate stepped off of the stool, Blair got off the windowsill and dropped her phone.

"Sorry, uh..." Nate bent over to pick up the phone. It rang almost as soon as Nate's fingers touched it. "Who's texting you so much?"

Blair opened the phone up to peek at the message quickly. She read the words: **I'd Lick** and quickly closed it before she could give off any reaction that would make Nate too curious. Blair looked up at him and quickly answered, "Serena." Nate furrowed his eyebrows as she continued, "Uh, I have to go back to my house. My mom is throwing this tea for Serena's grandmother and she had to jet to Paris at the last minute so it's all on me."

She started to walk away when Nate suggested, "Ok, hey, I'll, uh, stop by and help you out."

Before he could even finish the word "out", Blair interjected, "It's alright, I got it. Thanks."

Nate smiled. "Who are you and what did you do to Blair Waldorf?"

Blair paused for a moment and sighed. "Not bad, Archibald. I almost forgot how handsome you are." As Blair turned away, Nate smiled longingly after her.

~*~

Blair exited the building and was about to hail a cab when her phone rang. She glanced at the called I.D., smiled and then answered it. "Long time no talk, Bass. How long has it been? An hour?" she teased.

"An hour can feel like a lifetime when it involves being without you, Waldorf. Plus, you didn't respond to my text. Too racy for you?"

"Too racy? Where have you been the past couple of weeks we've been sleeping together? The words 'too' and 'racy', when combined, are not in my vocabulary." Blair heard Chuck laugh on the other end as she tried to hail a cab. "Besides, I couldn't reply. I only got to read the first two words because Nate was standing right there. I don't think he would've appreciated it if I had an orgasm right in the middle of talking about how I don't think we have to go anywhere after the cotillion." Blair kept waving her arm out to get a cab but to no avail.

"Ah, we wouldn't want dear Nathaniel to get suspicious, now would we? By the way, you look rather sexy trying to hail a cab. You're sweater goes up a bit so I can see the small of you back. It's absolute torture, Waldorf."

Blair out her arm down and paused. "wait, how do you know that I'm trying to hail a cab?"

"With 'trying' being the key word?"

Confused, Blair questioned, "What?"

Chuck laughed. "Turn around, Waldorf." Blair turned to see Chuck at the other end of the block leaning against his limo; his right hand in his pocket and his left holding the phone to his ear while giving her his infamous Chuck Bass smirk. Blair laughed, shaked her head, and walked over to him. They both hung up their phones as Blair got closer.

Blair smiled. "You just couldn't live without me, couldn't you?"

"Well," Chuck smiled too, "I kind of missed my daily dose of sexy, secret meetings with my best friend's ex-girlfriend."

Blair draped her arms around Chuck's neck. "What? The morning sex wasn't enough?" She started to kiss him as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Mmm. Blair, Blair, Blair..." Chuck whispered against her lips. He leaned back to look her in the eyes as he continued," There is _never _such a thing as having enough sex."

Blair looked at him, smiled, closed her eyes, and shook her head. "I can't believe I didn't expect that answer." Her smile widened as she leaned in to kiss him again.

After a minute or so of making out against his limo, Chuck asked, in between kisses, "Aren't you...afraid...that someone...will see us?"

Blair stopped kissing him and bit her lip. "Right." she sighed. "I forgot."

"Well, we don't have to stop." Blair looked u at Chuck, puzzled. "I mean, we could always," Chuck glanced behind him at his limo. "take this inside."

Blair looked at the limo then at Chuck. She raised her right eyebrow and seductively asked, "Is that a challenge, Chuck Bass?"

Chuck took his pointer finger and slid it across her jaw line just as she did when he asked that same question this morning. He then replied with the same word she used to answer. "Maybe..."

Chuck kissed Blair sweetly at first, but then quickly deepened it. Blair's hands were now in his hair as Chuck's slid all over her body. Without breaking the kiss, Chuck stopped leaning on the limo and backed up to get to the door. When his hand grasped the handle, Chuck opened the door to the backset. The same backseat where Chuck removed a certain chastity belt mere weeks previously. Chuck slid in and, in one fluid motion, pulled Blair in, closed the door, lied down, and pulled Blair on top of him.

They made out for a bit, savoring each contact their lips made. Chuck stopped for a moment and just stared at Blair. She smiled at him as he slid a strand of hair behind her ear. "Blair, I need to tell you something."

"Anything."

He breathed in and out slowly for a bit, then said, "Blair Waldorf."

"Yes?" Blair asked as she stroked his hair.

"I l-" Chuck stopped and just looked at her.

"You what...?" Blair asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"Uh...nothing." Blair gave him a concerned look. "It wasn't that important. What's important is what's going on right now." Chuck then put both of his hands on Blair's cheeks and brought her face in for a kiss.

~*~

**okay, so I you liked it! i MIGHT add more cz i have an idea for a story that i could just combine with this one. so, keep an eye out for another chapter...maybe. :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Chuck woke up to the scent of lavender. He opened his eyes to realize that his face was in Blair's hair while his arm was around her, spooning her. Blair rolled over and rested her chin on Chuck's chest. He stroked her hair as her eyes fluttered open. Blair looked up at Chuck, smiled, and then whispered, "Hi."

"Hi." Chuck leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips. He looked around to see where they were. Blue walls; silk sheets; the scent of sweet perfume; they were definitely in Blair's room. Chuck inhaled deeply and exhaled softly. He turned to Blair again and smiled. "Round two?"

Blair smiled then scoffed. "You have to ask?"

Chuck kissed her again. He rolled over so that he was on top of Blair and began to kiss her neck. He'd kiss, suck, and bite gently as Blair gripped onto his hair, moaning in pleasure. When he started to do the same to her shoulder, they heard a small ring. Chuck paused for a moment, shrugged, then continued what he was doing. When they heard the ring again, Blair sighed in annoyance as her arms flopped flat by her sides on the bed. Chuck rested his head on hers, sighed, and mumbled, "Damn it." He gave her a quick peck on the lips then reached over the bed for his pants. He got his phone out of his pocket and looked at the caller I.D.

He rested on his side to the left of Blair as she rested her left hand on his right shoulder. "Who is it?" Blair asked.

Chuck sighed. "Nate."

"Oh." Blair remarked.

He looked at her. "Should I answer it?"

Blair sighed. "Why not?"

Chuck stared at the phone for a moment. Then, he answered it. "Hello?"

"Chuck! Hey, it's me."

"I figured as much since the caller I.D. said 'Nate'."

Nate laughed on the other end. "Hey, man, wanna hang out?"

Chuck looked at Blair, who smiled at him softly. "Sorry, Nathaniel. But I have...an urgent matter that desires my attention at the moment."

Blair's smile widened as there was silence on the other end of the line. "Wait...Chuck do you have a girl with you?"

"As a matter of fact I do."

"Well...how good is she?"

Chuck smiled. "Let's just say that she does things that men like us love but normal women would think is gross." Blair looked up at the ceiling and laughed softly.

"C'mon, man. You've got to give me more than that."

"Okay. Well, she does this thing where she takes her tongue and sticks it-" Blair swatted his chest as she glared at him and mouthed the words: "Don't you dare". Chuck cleared his throat and continued, "That's not important. So, I'm not sure if I can hang out at the time being." Blair made a gesture with her hand saying that she needed to talk to him for a moment. "Hold on a second." Chuck covered up the hole you talk into with his thumb and whispered, "What?"

"I have to meet with the New York Times, so you can go ahead and meet up with him." she whispered.

Chuck whispered back seductively, "But what about that urgent matter that desires my attention?"

Blair smiled and whispered, "It can always receive your attention tonight after the debutante ball. We can sneak up to your suite after Nate leaves." Blair put her hand on Chuck's left cheek and kissed him.

Chuck smiled and got back on the phone. "Change of plans, Archibald. I'll meet you at the Palace in twenty minutes."

"Um...ok. See you in twenty."

Chuck hung up the phone and kissed Blair. "Mmm...what are you doing, Bass?"

Chuck whispered against her lips, "You should know by now, Blair, that I can be very quick." He kissed her again. "Remember last week at school in the costumes closet?"

Blair smiled at the memory but then quickly said, "But I really do have an interview with the New York Times so I have to go get ready!"

Chuck groaned and stated between kisses, "Blair...five minutes...is all...I...need."

Blair playfully pushed him off her and held the sheet to her body as she walked to her closet. Chuck put his elbow on the bed and rested the side of his head on his palm as he watched her dress. After she finished dressing, Blair leaned against the door frame, arms crossed and left eyebrow raised.

Chuck sighed. "Fine. I'll get dressed." He pulled off the covers and collected his clothes off the ground. After he dressed he waltzed over to Blair, in the same position as before but minus the raised eyebrow, and whispered against her lips," See you later, lover." Then kissed her.

"Mmm..." Blair moaned as he backed his face away. "You calling me 'lover' makes me feel very dirty." she teased seductively.

Chuck groaned as Blair laughed. "Don't even joke about that, Waldorf. Keep doing that and I may never leave." He kissed her again before whispering, "Bye."

"Bye." Blair replied. Chuck left Blair's room and looked around, as not to be caught by Eleanor, who probably got in late last night and, as he heard from Blair, is a light sleeper. Blair's mother didn't always look it, but sometimes she could be very scary and very intimidating. He quickly raced down the stairs, got in the elevator, and descended to the bottom floor.

Chuck approached Nate in front of the Palace hotel and asked, "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

Nate stood there with furrowed, confused eyebrows. "No, man. I just wanted to hang out."

As they walked inside, Chuck replied "Nathaniel, the only time you just want to 'hang out' is when something's bothering you. Now, are you going to spill it on your own or do I have to tip you over?"

Nate sighed. "It's just...Blair."

Chuck rolled his eyes and sarcastically said, "I'm shocked."

Nate slapped Chuck's shoulder with the back of his hand lightly. "I'm serious, man." Chuck leaned against a wall as Nate explained, "I just don't get it. I organized everything the way she likes it. I even made sure my bowtie matched her dress."

Chuck sighed. "Like the book says: She's Just Not That Into You."

"I have to find out if she's seeing someone. It's killing me." Nate glanced over at Chuck. "You two are still pretty close, right?"

Chuck rested his head back against the wall and had a short flash back of the previous night...

Blair told him that her mother wouldn't be home for hours and that they'd have the whole apartment to themselves. Chuck exited the elevator, a bouquet of pink peonies in hand. Blair was standing with her back to him, flipping through a magazine by the small coffee table by the staircase. He stood there for a moment in admiration. Her skirt was short enough to tease you about what was under while revealing nothing. She knew how to torture him.

Chuck walked quietly up to Blair, as silent as an animal hunting its prey. Blair jumped a little when he wrapped his arms around her waist and began to kiss the crook of her neck. "Mmm, Blair, we must stop meeting like this," he teased.

She tilted her head to the left a bit, exposing more skin for Chuck to kiss as she replied, "It's about time you got here."

He rested his chin on Blair's shoulder and looked at her saying, "Well I had to make a quick stop along the way." Chuck raised up the hand holding the peonies as Blair inhaled quickly at the sight of them.

Blair snatched them out of his hands. "Chuck Bass bringing a girl flowers?" She turned around to face him. "She must be some special girl."

Chuck smiled. "An amazing girl." Blair put down the peonies, put her arms around his neck, and kissed him. Chuck continued between kisses," She's...very sexy."

"Mmm...go on." Blair continued to kiss him.

"She makes you...crazy...but in a good way. Plus...she is...extraordinary in bed."

Blair leaned back and teased, "So what is she, just another girl you fool around with because she's good in bed?"

"Not good, extraordinary." Blair smiled with her right eyebrow raised. Chuck smiled back. "And to answer your question...no." He gave Blair a long, sweet kiss and then backed his head away. "Absolutely not."

Blair bit her lip and smiled as he pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. They kissed again while backing up toward the stairs. As they slowly got to her room, Blair began to rip the clothes off of Chuck's body. As soon as Blair was in her underwear and bra and Chuck in his boxers with half the buttons on his shirt undone, they fell back onto her bed with there hand all over each other's body in complete bliss.

Chuck snapped back into reality as fast as he snapped out of it. "Um...yah."

"Can you find out who she's seeing?"

"Me?"

"Yes! Come on man, who better?" Nate begged.

Chuck smiled, remembering every single place on his body that Blair touched and kissed last night. "Who better indeed…"

"Oh, actually I'm not going with the prince anymore. I'm going with Nate Archibald. Given our history it was only right. He is a perfect gentleman; a perfect date." Chuck heard Blair tell the New York Times reporter as the elevator doors opened.

Chuck walked up to the man and introduced himself, "Chuck Bass."

As they shook hands the reporter said, "Hi, John Mabery. New York Times."

"I would just like to say how proud I am of Miss Waldorf and her commitment to Mr. Archibald." Chuck put his hand behind her back while Blair smiled at the reporter. "Even thought he ruined her 17th birthday and slept with-" Blair's smile quickly faded as she stomped on his foot subtly to shut him up.

"Thank you! That was great, right?" Blair quickly interjected.

As the reporter headed toward the elevator he said, "Take care."

"Alright." she gave a little wave. "Have a good one." Blair glared at Chuck as soon as the elevator doors shut. "What was that?"

Chuck glared back. "I should ask you the same question. Perfect gentleman? Perfect date? That broken record was a hit last year. Get with the times, he bores you." He slowly got into Blair's face until she pushed him back.

"You almost made a fool of me in front of the New York Times! Which proves my very point: you can't be trusted. Nate is a gentleman. He would never cause a scene!"

Chuck got into Blair's face again while seductively saying, "Never get your blood going either."

Blair pushed him away. "Oh, will you please just stop it! Why are you so upset about Nate anyway? He's not the one I'm sleeping with!"

Chuck scoffed. "Oh, well excuse me for getting mad about how my girlfriend is being escorted by my best friend and calling him a perfect date!"

Blair was about to retort but froze. "What was that?"

Still angry, Chuck asked, "What was what?"

A smile crept onto Blair's face. "Did you just call me your girlfriend?"

This time, Chuck froze. He looked up at her with furrowed eyebrows and said, "No."

Her smile widened. "You did! You called me your girlfriend!"

Chuck rolled his eyes. "You're imagining things, Waldorf." He turned to leave but Blair grabbed arm and pulled him in for a kiss.

After making out for a bit, Chuck sighed. "Fine. I...may have called you my...you know-"

"Girlfriend?"

"Yah."

"So...we haven't really discussed this have we?"

"No, we haven't."

Blair looked at her feet then up at Chuck. "Does this mean that you...want to be my boyfriend?"

Chuck kissed her. "Blair, anyone who doesn't want to be your boyfriend is criminally insane."

Blair laughed. "Is that a yes, Bass?"

Chuck smiled and sighed. "Yes." He put both of his hands on her face and kissed her. They began to move their hands all over each other's body and move toward the staircase. Blair fell back and laid down on the stairs with Chuck on top of her.

"Mmm! I almost forgot!" Blair stopped kissing him but that just made Chuck start kissing her neck while running his hand up and down her leg and under her skirt. "Carter Baizen is on his way here!"

This made Chuck halt. He looked up at her and spat, "What the hell are you doing with Carter Baizen?"

"He left his jacket here yesterday at brunch. So unless you want Nate to find out about us from Carter Baizen, we'll have to just continue this later tonight."

Blair kissed him as he groaned. "Blair, you deprived me this morning and I am not willing to let that happen again. Plus, I can be very quick. How many times must I remind you of the costumes closet at school last week?"

"Chuck!"

He sighed. "Fine." Chuck got up then pulled Blair up. He kissed her again. A long, sweet, deep kiss to remind her of what she was turning down. "You owe me." he whispered against her lips.

"Big time." she whispered back, smiling.

As Chuck got into the elevator, he thought about what Nate asked him to do. Then, he thought about Carter Baizen coming over to pick up his jacket. And how convenient that must look. As fast as a light bulb turning on, an idea sprung to life in Chuck's brain. And when Chuck Bass gets an idea and goes through with it, there is always someone who gets hurt in the process. But the question is...who will it be this time?

okay, so i know its been FOEVER since the first chapter but with star testing, i haven't been able to get to a computer in sooo long with all the studying (plus mother's day....how did everyone show their mom their appreciation? my family went to watch Iron Man 2 which was epic btw! yah, i'm pretty much in love with Robert Downey Jr.) but, i have FINALLY found time and have presented to you a, hopefully, worthy chapter! i have already completed writing the third chapter and am beginning to write the fourth. all i need to do with the third is type it (which is why it took forever to get this chapter up)....so i hope you enjoyed it and please, if you can, find the time to write a review cz all of you reviews are read and appreciated! Thank you and until next time!

- mmstheactress


	3. Chapter 3

**okay, so i know it's been awhile but i didn't have much time to write because of all the last minute end-of-the-school-year stuff...now that it's summer, i might finally have some time to type up the story! so, here you go: chapter 3**

CHAPTER 3

Chuck walked up the stairs and into Blair's bedroom in full suit and bowtie. Blair was busy examining the bottom of her dress in the mirror so he slowly crept up behind her, made it so if she looks up, she would see his reflection, and seductively said, "I see that you chose to wear my birthday present this evening." and kissed her on the cheek from behind.

Blair glanced up at his reflection, automatically touching her fingers to the Erikson Beamon necklace, smiled, then asked, "What are you doing here?"

He kissed her neck. "Is it a crime to see my _girlfriend_ before she goes on a date with my best friend?"

As he continued to kiss her neck, Blair responded, "It is _not _a date. There is only one person I am interested in seeing naked and right now he's busy trying to get _me _naked."

Chuck spun her around to face him and kissed her on the lips. "Mmm...good answer. You look gorgeous by the way."

Blair chuckled. "Chuck Bass, are you trying to seduce me?"

Chuck smiled against her lips. "When am I not?" Blair giggled as Chuck leaned back and put a strand of her hair behind her ear. "You really do look beautiful."

She gave Chuck a soft smile. "Thank you." Blair trailed her fingers along Chuck's sleeve. "You don't look so bad yourself." Chuck kissed her again, running his hands all over her body. Blair pushed his jacket off, making it land on the ground so silently that an owl wouldn't have heard it. Chuck pushed down oneof her short sleeves and began to bite, lick, and suck her shoulder as Blair moaned. _Just like this morning, _Chuck thought with a smile. Blair started to unbutton his shirt as he fell backwards onto her bed. It was Chuck's turn to moan when Blair bit his shoulder and kissed is chest. Chuck brought her face up to kiss her wet, beautiful lips. He had just began to kiss the crook of her neck, with Blair pulling his hair and her eyes rolling back in pleasure, when they heard someone downstairs.

"Miss Blair, Mr. Nate is here! He is coming upstairs now."

"Shit!" Blair whispered. She quickly pulled her strap back in place and straightened her dress while Chuck grabbed his jacket and re-buttoned his shirt. "Get in here!" Blair exclaimed as she pushed Chuck into her closet and shut the door.

Chuck cracked the door open two centimeters just in time to see Nate come into the room. "Ready to go?" he asked.

"All set. Let me just get my phone." Blair then grabbed her phone and jacket and headed downstairs on Nate's arm. Just then, Chuck received a text. From Blair.

**How Sexy Wz the Feeling of Almost Getting Caught?**

Chuck smiled, then wrote:

**Very Sexy. Bt Nt As Sexy As What I'm Gna Do 2 U L8r 2Nite...**

He stepped out of the closet and stuck his head out of Blair's door in time to hear Nate ask, "Who are you texting?"

Chuck snuck over by the railing, making sure not to be seen. He saw Blair snap her phone shut and look up at Nate, cheeks a dark, half embarrassed, half sexually excited pink, and say, "No one." Chuck allowed himself a smile as he caught a glimpse of Blair trying to hide hers.

Nate held out his hand for Blair to take outside of the Palace hotel. Blair takes his hand momentarily but then immediately lets go once she's out of the limo. Nate tries to act like he doesn't care as they walk up to the entrance. Suddenly, Chuck cuts in front of their path. "Nate." Chuck turned to Blair. "Blair."

Blair raised her eyebrows i annoyance. "Chuck."

He couldn't hide his smile at this. _Well played, Waldorf,_ he thought. "Can you give Nate and me a minute to chat before everything starts?"

Blair turns to Nate who quietly asks, "That ok?"

She rolls her eyes. "Fine. I'll see you inside." As Blair begins to walk slowly off, Nate heads to a corner of the courtyard. Blair quickly turns around, gives Chuck a mischievous smile and then winks. Chuck, in turn, puckers his lips a bit and touches his left pointer finger to them, as if he were saying, "Shhh..."

He then winked back and quickly caught up to Nate before he could notice his absence. Nate turned to Chuck, almost perfectly on cue. "What is it? Did you find out who she's seeing?"

Chuck nods to Nate's pocket. "Checked Gossip Girl recently?"

Nate furrows his eyebrows as he searches his pants pockets. Once locating his phone, he opens it and checks the Gossip Girl blog. Nate's eyes widened. "Carter Baizen is dating Blair?"

"He's got everyone fooled. Blair thinks he's reformed. He's obviously just toying with her to get at you."

Nate shut his phone and angrily responded, "Yah, well, it's working."

"We just need to wait until we can get him at a public place. Everyone who thinks he's changed can see the truth. Then we can get him back for everything he's done to you. And everything he's doing with Blair."

"Yah, when's that gonna happen, huh?"

Chuck casually turned around to see Carter entering the courtyard. "I have a feeling it may be sooner than you think." Chuck smiled to himself as Nate stalked off into the hotel.

All of the escorts escorted their debutante out onto the dance floor as The Pierces began to sing their song "Secret". Nate glared at Carter from across the floor. "What's going on?"

Nate looked at Blair. "Hm? Nothing."

As they moved across the floor, Blair insisted, "We're friends now, right? You can tell me."

They then began to switch partner; Nate with Serena and Blair with Carter. Carter smiled at Blair. "Now for someone with only one left foot."

Nate glared at Carter again as Chuck glided past him with his partner and whispered, "He just told her what he's going to do to her later." Nate instantly let go of Serena and charged toward Carter and Blair.

Nate grabbed his jacket and said, "They may not know who you are but I sure as hell haven't forgotten." then punched him across the face.

"Nate! What are you doing?" Blair yelled.

Carter was under a furious Nate who was yelling, "She's my girlfriend!" while oher escorts pulled him away.

"Get off me, man!" Carter yelled back.

"Take him outside." was the last thing Nate heard before they threw him out to the courtyard to cool off.

Blair entered the ballroom. She scanned the room for Nate but found only Chuck by the band. He signaled the band to start playing, crossed his arms behind his back, smiled, and bowed his head a bit, daring her to come closer She walked up to him and asked, "Have you seen Nate?"

Chuck surprised her for a split second by take her hands and pulling her onto the dance floor. In front of everyone they knew; minus Nate. "Nate was asked to leave, but here I am."

She began to smile until she saw his expression. Mouth slightly curled in a smile. Eyes squinting a bit to hide excitement. She knew that expression. Blair furrowed her eyebrows. "I know that look. It's the look when your plan falls into place. You're enjoying this." Chuck's smile faded quickly. "You knew Carter was going to my house. You tipped off Gossip Girl. You ruined my cotillion on purpose." They stopped dancing as Blair let out a soft, sad breath. "You did all this for your own enjoyment and didn't care what it would do to me. Which is exactly why you and I can never work."

Chuck's smile came back as he seductively said, "Hey, slow down there, Waldorf." then brought her in closer.

Blair immediately pushed him away. "You make me sick." Chuck's eyes turned sad as Blair continued, "This thing between us, it's over. For good."

She began to walk away when Chuck grabbed her arm. "Blair, wait! I didn't mean t-"

"Don't talk to me!"

He watched, shock clear as day on her face, as Blair walked away from him. "Blair!" Chuck yelled. But she didn't turn around. She just kept walking farther and farther away from him.

Standing there, alone, as the words of how he sickens the only person he has ever loved ringing in his ears_. I sicken _me, he thought as he forced himself to walk off the dance floor.

**okay, so I know that this sound like its going to go exactly how it did in the episode, but i PROMISE YOU it has a COMPLETELY** **different ending! til next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Chuck sat at the bar for what felt like forever. He devoured his feelings with the liquor he consumed, trying to erase all images of Blair Waldorf from his mind; it wasn't working. He drinks a scotch, he sees Blair's smiling face when he wakes up next to her. He takes a shot, he remembers the intoxicating feeling of his skin against hers. He drains a glass of bourbon, he doesn't taste the alcohol, he can only taste every part of Blair's mouth. Her lips on his; her tongue against his. It was officially impossible to get Blair Waldorf off of Chuck Bass' mind.

Why is that? _It's not like I love her, right? _Chuck thought. _Of course I don't. That's ridiculous. Chuck Bass doesn't _**_love _**_anyone._ _He is never tied down to anyone. _Yet, he became Blair's boyfriend_. I was caught in the moment. I made a slip of the tongue_. He argued with himself.

The more alcohol he consumed, the more he missed Blair's laugh. The more he missed Blair's lips against his. And the more he missed the way she would look at him; as if he could do no wrong. Suddenly, Chuck stood up and headed toward the lobby and then up a wide staircase. He saw a girl going the opposite way and stopped her. "Hey! Have you seen Blair Waldorf?"

The girl nodded. "Up there."

Chuck rounded the corner to find the polar opposite of what he hoped to find: Blair _passionately_ kissing Nate. How the hell did he get back into the hotel anyway? Didn't they kick him out? He stood there in shock, rooted to the floor. Unable to move, as if he'd been paralyzed from the neck down.

Blair stopped kissing Nate for a moment to say, "So hot how you punched Carter out. I've never seen you do anything like that before."

Still unable to move, Chuck watched as Blair went into a hotel room with Nate. But not before Nate could spot him and wink. At first, Chuck thought it was because Nate knew about him and Blair but then realized it was because Nate thought he helped him at getting her back. As if he'd ever do that.

As the door closed, a heart broken Chuck walked slowly downstairs and headed to the elevator. When he got to his suite, he changed out of his suit, grabbed a suitcase and started filling it with clothes.

Blair and Nate landed on the bed, tearing eachother's clothes off. Nate took the pins out of her hair so that Blair's hair flowed on her shoulders. They continued to kiss on the bed but stopped a moment to look at eachother. Nate smiled while Blair suddenly didn't feel good. Something was nudging her at the pit of her stomach, she just didn't know what. Nate kissed her again and suddenly all she could think about was Chuck. Nate had both his hands on her face while Chuck usually had a least one hand on her hip with his thumb stroking her side. He didn't taste right, either. She used to love it when Nate would kiss her. Now, she just missed the taste of Chuck's mouth.

When Nate laid Blair down on her back and started to kiss her neck, Blair shot up and exclaimed, "I can't do this!"

He looked at her, confused. "What do you mean?" Nate's eyebrows were suddenly raised. "Is there someone else? Is it Carter?"

She looked at him, disgusted."No it's not Carter! It's...no one. It's nothing. I just can't do this." Blair got off of the bed and saw her coat on a chair by the bedside table. She turned to Nate. "How did my coat get up here?"

"I had it brought up here in case you needed to get home quickly and not get caught by your mother."

"So you assumed I would just come up here and sleep with you?"

"No, I-"

"When I specificly told you we were just going as friends?"

Nate sighed. "Look, Blair, I just-"

Blair grabbed her coat and put it on over her underwear and bra, completely forgetting about her dress. "Goodbye, Nate." She stalked out of the room and raced to the elevator and rode up to Chuck's floor.

When she got to room 1812, she knocked. No answer. Blair knocked again. No answer. Remembering that Chuck gave her a spare key to sneak up here quickly, Blair pulled it out of her pocket and unlocked the door. Blair burst into the room to find not only an empty suite, but an empty closet and a missing suitcase.

Chuck exited the hotel and headed straight for his waiting limo. He handed his suitcases to his driver as the man asked, "Where to Mr. Bass?"

He stared at the newspaper in his hand with the article about Blair on the front page; with a picture of her smiling with Nate. Chuck looked up. "The airport."

As Chuck was about to step into the limo, he heard a female voice yell, "Chuck!" He knew that voice. Chuck turned around and sure enough, it was Blair standing in the middle of the courtyard. She must have been running because she seemed out of breath and her face was sightly flushed.

Chuck nodded to his driver to wait a moment as he walked back into the courtyard and up to Blair. They stood in silence for a moment; just looking at eachother. Blair finally decided to break the unbearable silence. "Where are you going?"

"Away," Chuck said bitterly.

"Why?"

"Why do you think?" he spat back coldly.

Blair stared at him, confused. But then, suddenly, she realized why. "You saw me kissing Nate." It wasn't a question.

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!" Chuck replied sarcastically. When Blair didn't respond, he quickly asked, "Why are you even here? Don't you want to back upstairs to have more sex with your precious Nate?"

"I didn't sleep with Nate."

Chuck's expresion softened. But to quickly mask it, he spat, "Well, why not? I don't see anything stopping you."

"Because I don't want Nate." Blair inhaled slowly before she continued. "I want you."

Chuck started to grind his teeth together in anger, but his eyes clearly showed that he wanted her too. "Well, who said I wanted you?"

You could see in Blair's eyes that she was hurt by this comment yet she took a step closer to Chuck confidently and confronted him about something that had been bugging her for a while. "In the limo. After I went to approve Nate's suit and you met me outside the building. You tried to tell me something but stopped." Chuck tried to calm his breathing. "You were going to tell me you loved me. Weren't you?"

Chuck's jaw tensed. "You heard wrong."

"Judging by your expression, no, I didn't." Blair came closer and put both of her hands on Chuck's face. "Chuck, I've known you since before I could remember. You've always said the opposite of how you feel, thinking, maybe, that you'd start to feel that way. And you're doing that right now, aren't you?" Chuck's face was expressionless but he doesn't take his eyes off hers. "Why are you so afraid to let me in?" He opened his mouth to say something , but nothing came out.

Blair didn't move her hands from his face and made sure that Chuck kept eye contact with her. "Alright. How about I go first?" Chuck furrowed his eyebrows and, without warning, Blair kissed him. Slowly, Chuck put his hands around her waist as Blair moved her hands to his shoulders and gripped his jacket. As she backed her mouth away, Blar whispered against Chuck's lips, "I love you."

Blair's eyes began to water a bit when Chuck's mouth stayed slightly open with no words coming out. She let go of him finally, gave him a little, shy smile instead of saying "goodbye", and turned to walk away.

Chuck stood there for a moment looking at the back of Blair's head, contemplating. He saw Blair nearing the doors and ran after her. "Blair!"

She turned around lazily and jumped when Chuck surpised her by smashing his lips against hers. "I love you, too." Chuck whispered. They smiled and began to kiss again. Blair's hands were in his hair while Chuck's were wrapped around her waist. Chuck backed his face away and whispered, "Come with me."

Blair smiled. "Where?"

He rested his head on hers. "Monaco." he said before kissing her again. Chuck then got a hold of Blair's hand and pulled her back toward the limo.

Nate sat on the bed for a couple minutes after Blair slammed the door. What did he do that was so wrong? He put his face in his hands and sighed. Nate looked up again to see Blair's dress on the ground. He then got up, put on his clothes, grabbed the dress, and headed out the door.

After reaching the foot of the stairs, Nate looked left and right, searching for Blair. He was about to give up when he saw a brunette outside, wearing Blair's exact same coat, with her back to him, talking to Chuck.

Realizing that it was in fact Blair, Nate headed for the door when he saw Blair put her hands on Chuck's face. Why would she do that? Why would_ Chuck_ let her do that? Nate slipped out silently and hid behind a pillar by the door and just barely heard the following:

"You've always said the opposite of how you feel, thinking, maybe, that you'd start to feel that way. And you're doing that right now, aren't you?" Nate could hear Blair's voice crack a little when she said, "Why are you so afraid to let me in?" Why on earth would Chuck let her in? What was going on? Blair sighed. "Alright. How about I go first?"

As Blair kissed Chuck, Nate finally understood. Blair wasn't dating Carter Baizen, she was dating Chuck. His best friend. _That _was who Blair was always texting. _That _was why she had been so happy lately. _Chuck._ He couldn't believe that both Chuck and Blair would lie to his face lie that, and so easily too. Part of him was furious and another happy that it was Chuck. Furious because Chuck could be using her just for sex. That is, if they've had sex already; the thought of Blair losing her virginity to_ Chuck Bass _just pissed him off even more. Happy only because it's Chuck Bass. And since it was Chuck, it meant they couldn't possibly be serious. But still, Chuck is (or, now, he should be saying _was_) his best friend and that doesn't excuse him from sneaking around with his ex-girlfriend behind his back.

Just then, Blair finished kissing Chuck and said three words that shattered all of Nate's hopes. "I love you." Nate's eyes widened as he gripped onto Blair's dress, his hands in fists, as Chuck just stood there, mouth open as if he had lost all ability of speech. Blair let go of Chuck and began to walk back into the hotel, eyes clearly watering due to the fact that he didn't say it back.

Nate moved farther behind the pillar to not be seen as Chuck yelled, "Blair!" and ran after her. Chuck immediately kissed Blair, just mere feet away from Nate's daggering glare. Nate felt his heart crack a little as Chuck said, "I love you, too."

To Nate's disgust, they began kissing again. He finally got himself to look away and rested the back of his head against the pillar as everything sunk in. Blair loves Chuck. Chuck loves Blair. How did this happen? How could Chuck say that Carter was the culprit sleeping Blair when really it was him? How long had this been going on_? Long eough for them to fall in love with eachother_, Nate answered himself.

He took a break from his thoughts just in time to hear Chuck say, "Come with me."

"Where?" Nate could hear the smile in Blair's voice.

Chuck paused dramatically for a moment. "Monaco." After kissing her again, Chuck lead Blair to the limo. Nate walked out into the middle of the courtyard just as they got in and drove off; leaving Nate alone in the cold, clinging to Blair's dress when all he wanted to do was rip it to shreads.

**Okay, originally, this was going to be the ending to the story but I couldn't just leave it here, now could I? The next chapter is going to be a sort of filler chapter describing what Chuck and Blair did in Monaco together, and most of it will be in detail, if you know what I mean...then we will probably see what Nate does with the inormation he now has.**

**And I'm hoping you all are liking this ending better than the one they gave us for "Hi, Society"...Nate and Blair sleeping together: :{ EW!**

**So, I hope you all are enjoying your summer and stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5

**the beginning of this chapter is rated M...**

CHAPTER 5

"That was amazing." Blair managed to say after falling off of Chuck and landing on the bed, gasping. After arriving in Monaco a week ago, they did _everything _in bed. They ate breakfast, lunch, and dinner in bed; they watched tv in bed; and, most of all, they had sex in bed. Though, the latter is not entirely true. They not only had sex in bed, but also in the shower, on the floor, on the table, on the couch, and (due to Chuck's suggestion) on the bar, where they discovered another interesting use of a funnel.

Chuck rolled over onto his stomach, put his hand on Blair's cheek, and kissed her. "I would love to just stay with you in this bed forever."

Blair kissed him again and then said, "Mmm, that sounds incredible. Only if the outside world didn't exist...Then we could stay here and have sex for hours and not worry about Nate or anybody else ever again."

Smiling, Chuck rolled onto his back as Blair rested her head and arm on his chest. Chuck closed his eyes. "I can just imagine all of those_ hours _and_ hours_ of enjoyment now." As Chuck drew circles with his finger tip on Blair's bare shoulder, she smiled.

"You know, we could always start those_ many_ hours now." Blair began kissing his chest.

Chuck rested his arms beside his head as if surrendering to the sensation. As his eyes began to roll back in pleasure, Chuck breathed, "Is that a challenge, Waldorf?"

Blair slipped all the way on top of him in the straddle position, intertwined her fingers with his, pinning them beside his head, and smiled. "More like a proposition. Now, Mr. Bass, would you like it hot? Or, " Blair leaned her face forward so her mouth was less than an inch from his. "would you like me to go_ nice _and_ slow?" _

As Blair began running her pointer finger down his chest, Chuck ignored the question and instead stated, "Ooo, I love it when you call me that."

She smiled and pretended to play dumb with one eyebrow raised. "Call you what?"

_"Mr_. Bass. You look _very_ sexy saying it."

"You mean, when I say it like this?" Blair inched her face closer and breathed against his lips, "_Mr._ Bass..." Then, Blair kissed him. But suddenly, Chuck pulled away.

"Now, now, princess. Not so fast." He smiled.

Blair rested her arms side by side on Chuck's chest as her legs were still in the straddle position. She pouted. "But _Mr. Bass_, I've been oh so good _all year_." Blair kissed him.

"Mmm, are you sure, princess? 'Cause it seems to me," Chuck's right hand inched down her body. "that you have been very," Chuck inched his hand farther down her smooth skin. "_very,_" Chuck slid his finger across her wet folds, causing Blair to moan. He then whispered in her ear, "naughty." Then, he quickly slid a finger into her.

"OH!" Blair exclaimed. Chuck slid his finger in and out of her as she began to yell louder and louder, "Oh, yes! Oh my- OH! God, YES! OOH! FASTER! Oh, God, FASTER!" She bit her lip and then screamed, "CHUCK!"

Chuck pulled his finger out and said, "I'm sorry, princess. Who?"

Blair kissed him, then said, "_Mr. Bass_, I've been a _very_ naughty girl. I _deserve_ to be taught a lesson."

Chuck kissed her again as he put both his hands on her cheeks and rolled them over so he was on top. "Oh, princess, you're in for the lesson of your life." He began to kiss every inch of her body until reaching her folds. Blair rolled her eyes back in pleasure and balled her hands into fists, gripping the bed sheet as Chuck licked them. "Are you ready for lesson one, baby?"

She bit her lip, closed her eyes, and nodded yes before Chuck's tongue entered her, causing her to yell, "MR. BASS, YOU'RE A GOD!"

Blair grasped Chuck's hair and pushed him against her. Chuck licked and sucked, causing Blair to moan with increasing volume. She wrapped her legs around his neck and Chuck grabbed onto Blair's sides and pulled her closer. He pulled his head away and stuck his thumb in, massaging her insides. Blair bit her lip and moaned, trying not to scream. "You like that, baby?" Blair nodded. Chuck pulled his thumb out and stuck his tongue in again. "Mmm, Miss Waldorf, you taste so fucking good!"

As Chuck finished orally pleasuring her, he kissed her belly button and then her right breast. He began sucking on it as he rested his left hand on her hip and slid his right hand's middle finger back and forth across her folds. Startling Chuck, Blair suddenly flipped them over so she was on top. She slid down his body and kissed the tip of his member. Chuck moaned, "Blaaaaair..." as she began to lick him. Blair then took him in her mouth, pleasuring his quivering member. Chuck began to push himself upward into Blair's mouth faster. Blair then sat up and slid the side of him across her folds, causing Blair to begin breathing faster and murmur, "Oooooh!" and Chuck to moan and say, "OH, BLOODY FUCKING HELL! Blair, enough with the torture. I'm dying here."

Blair smiled. "I was hoping you'd say that." She reached over to the bedside table drawer and took a condom from their stash. She tossed it to Chuck. She then pushed him down so he was lying flat on his back. Blair got on top of him in the straddle position and rested her hands flat on his stomach. As Chuck began ripping open the condom package, Blair leaned forward and said in her sexiest voice, "Now, Chuck, this time is different. I've been _very naughty _and I need to be punished. Make me _feel_ it. Make me _scream_ your name until every room in this hotel phones the front desk to complain. Make _love_ to me _more_ than you ever have. _Fuck me harder_ than you ever have." Blair leaned back to her original position, straightened her back, and grabbed onto his dick again, rubbing her hand up and down. "And don't be afraid to get..._creative _with your punishments."

Chuck smiled and handed her the condom. Right when she laid her hand on it, Chuck grabbed her hand and pulled her down toward him and whispered, "I love it when you talk dirty."

Blair took the condom and sat up straight again. "Well_, Mr. Bass_, you're about to love me even more." She slowly began sliding the condom onto him. Chuck gently grasped onto her sides as she slid on top of his member and Chuck entered her. "_OOOOOH_," she moaned. He slid his hands down to her thighs as Blair went up and down; Chuck sliding in and out of her. "Faster..." she whispered. She grabbed her breasts and began massaging them as she whispered louder, "Faster!" Chuck only increased the speed a little, causing Blair to scream, "CHUCK! MAKE ME FEEL MY PUNISHMENT, CHUCK! FUCK ME HARDER!"

"My apologies, Miss Waldorf, but this _is_ your punishment. You're a naughty vixen who shouldn't be _rewarded_ with sexual pleasure..."

"Damn it, Chuck! FUCK ME HARDER! This is torturing you just as much as me!"

Chuck smiled, "As you wish, princess." He flipped them over so that they were lying on the bed horizontally. Blair was flat on her back while Chuck was on his knees, pumping himself faster and harder into her.

"YOU'RE A GOD, MR. BASS! A FUCKING GOD! OH, YES! DON'T STOP! CHUUUUUCK! OH, FUCK! OH, MR. BASS, BEING A SEX SLAVE IS A DREAM COME TRUE IF YOU'RE THE MASTER! FUCK!"

Blair tried to wrap her legs tight around Chuck's waist, but he pushed both legs farther apart and kept his hands on the part of her thighs closest to her folds. Chuck rolled his eyes back in pleasure and yelled, "FUCK! BLAIR! OH, YOU FEEL SO FUCKING INCREDIBLE!"

Suddenly, a loud_ BANG BANG BANG_ came from another room on the wall by the head of the bed. Someone began screaming in a foreign language that neither Chuck nor Blair recognized. Chuck pushed into Blair one last time, the hardest he'd ever done (causing Blair to scream, "CHUUUUCK!"), and fell beside Blair on the bed.

Both looked at the ceiling, breathing heavily, and were silent for a moment. Chuck then said, still looking a the ceiling, "_That _was fucking amazing."

"Fucking extraordinary." Blair stated before rolling over to rest her body on Chuck's. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. They then closed their eyes and fell asleep, saving their energy for the next round of fucking amazing sex.

_Two days later (Christmas Day)..._

Blair woke up Christmas morning, her body entangled with Chuck's. Chuck looked so innocent while sleeping; his chest moving up and down slowly from breathing, his eyelids gently closed. He was an angel. Blair leaned upward and planted a gentle, light kiss on his lips. His eyes fluttered open as he registered Blair and the morning light.

Chuck smiled and slid a strand of Blair's hair behind her ear. "Good morning, gorgeous." He softly kissed her and smiled against her lips. "I love waking up to you." Blair smiled against his lips too.

She whispered softly, "Good morning, handsome." Blair leaned back to take in his face. Yes, absolutely handsome, even after just waking up. His hair was messy but that just strangely added to his Aftershave-Commercial-Handsome look. "Oh! And Merry Christmas!"

He chuckled, "Merry Christmas, Blair."

"I have a very special gift for you." Blair turned over, her back to Chuck, to reach off the bed to her coat on the ground. It had been there since they came to Monaco, she didn't have time to hang it up due to the fact that she and Chuck spent most of their time in bed. She managed to get him a gift when, after declaring their love or one another, they dropped by her house to get her stuff. Blair found it among her things and knew it was perfect for Chuck. When Chuck wasn't looking, she had quickly wrapped it in a small black box with a white ribbon. Blair retrieved the box from her coat pocket and handed it to Chuck, a huge grin on her face.

"Thank you." he said, taking the box. "But," Chuck reached over to his bedside table drawer and took out a rectangular bright, sparkly gold box with a pink bow. "you need to open my gift first."

Blair's grin widened as she snatched away the box. "Well, if you insist." She pulled the string at the end of the bow and took the top off of it. Blair gently removed the stuffing that was the only thing coming between her and her first Christmas present from Chuck. She gasped at the site of a beautiful necklace. The gold chain was about sixteen inches long with a small gold heart, resembling her heart shaped pin just slightly larger in size, at the end. As she looked closer, Blair saw tiny, silver vines wrapped around the pendant. "Chuck, this is_...gorgeous_!" She set the necklace in the box, took Chuck's face in her hands, and gave him a long, passionate kiss.

"That's not all." Chuck nodded toward the necklace. He picked it up and showed her a tiny latch on the side that no one would ever see unless it was pointed out to them.

Blair then took it and pushed her thumb nail into the latch like she would do with a locket. She opened it and saw on the right half of the heart an engravig of a silver peony, her favorite flower. "Aw, Chuck! That's so sweet!"

"There's more." Chuck pointed to the left half of the heart where a message was engraved.

Squinting, Blair read the message aloud, "Property of Chuck Bass." Blair giggled and shook her head. "Of course. Only you would think to have that engraved in."

Chuck smiled. "Do you like it?"

"No."

Chuck's face fell. "What?"

Blair grinned. "_I love_ it." He smiled again. Blair undid the clasp of the chain and held it out to Chuck. "Help me put it on?"

He took the chain and put it around Blair's neck as she held her hair out of he way. As he clasped it together he said, "There." While her hair was still out of the way, Chuck kissed her neck all the way up to her mouth. "It's perfect." Blair smiled and kissed him again.

"Now," Blair handed her present back to Chuck. "your turn." Chuck leaned back against the head board of the bed while Blair leaned back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and began opening the box. He tossed aside the bow, the top of the box, and the stuffing to quickly get to the item. "As a word of warning," Blair continued. "due to it's size, this is only part one of your present."

Chuck's eyes widened as he pulled out a gold heart pin It looked exactly like the one she gave Nate. "Is this-?"

"The pin I gave Nate? Yah. I took i when he wasn't looking." Chuck smiled at the last bit.

"Blair, I know what this pin means to you. You gave it o Nate the first time you said you loved him. Are you sure you want to give it to me?"

Blair looked up at him. "Positive." She rolled over onto her stomach to face him directly. "I love _you_ now, Chuck. Not Nate. That's why I think you should have it now."

Chuck smiled and leaned forward to kiss her. "I love you, Blair."

"I love you too, Chuck."

They continued to kiss passionately until Chuck began saying between kisses. "So, what's my...other...present...that you...spoke of?"

Blair smiled. "You're ready for part two of your gift?" Chuck nodded. Blair rolled over and opened her bedside table drawer. The next thing Chuck knew, Blair was dangling two pairs of handcuffs in his face, both with their own big red bow.

She smiled evilly as Chuck stated, "God, I love you!" and pulled her on top of him. They kissed and groped around each other's body for a while until Chuck flipped them over so he was on top. He grabbed one pair of handcuffs and cuffed Blair's right wrist to the bed post, doing the same to her left wrist with the other pair of handcuffs.

No one ever knew what happened after that. The only thing that Chuck or Blair would ever say about the events of that day was that it was the best Christmas either of them had ever had.

**So, I hoped you liked it! Next chapter will, hopefully, be up soon. If you write a review, I'd really like your opinion on the first half (meaning the rated M scenes) of the chapter because that was my first M rated scene I've written. Anyway, hoped you liked it and have an amazing 4th of July!**


	6. Authors Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

**I'm sorry guys but I don't seem to have time to focus on this story because of all the homework I'm being assigned at school and because I'm not positive about how EXACTLY it was going to end (well, i knew the ending I wanted but not how to write the scene exactly. if that make sense. its kind of hard to explain ) and I was afraid of it getting boring cz i might rush the scenes, BUT i've listed below what I was going to have happen so everyone who loyaly reads this story will know what happens.**

*Chuck and Blair come back from Monaco happy as can be. As everyone knows, Nate now knows about them and is angry at them both.

*Serena confronts Blair in an empty hallway about why she never returned any of her calls over the Christmas break as Nate listens in from behind a corner. Chuck approaches and nonchalantly kisses Blair. They tell Serena that they are not only sleeping togther, but boyfriend and girlfriend. Serena thinks they should tell Nate, but neither want to. Serena keeps saying that it would hurt him less if he hears it from them and not through the grape vine. Blair is annoyed and leaves as Serena calls after her that they'll talk about it later.

*As Chuck starts to leave, Serena cuts him off and asks him whether or not this is all just a game to him. Chuck admits that he would never do anything to hurt Blair. Serena asks why and Chuck says "because I love her" and says that Blair also said it back and leaves Serena in the hallway as the bell rings.

*Nate approaches Chuck at his locker but says nothing about him knowing about Chuck and Blair. Nate asks what he did during the christmas break and Chuck says he went to Monaco and did his usually thing. Chuck gets a text and says its from his dad, who needs him immediately. He leaves and puts his phone in his pocket, but it slips out and hits the floor. Chuck doesnt notice and keeps walking. Nate picks it up and sees that the text was really from Blair, asking Chuck to ditch English to meet her in the alley by the school.

*Nate follows Chuck and listens as Chuck and Blair makeout in the alley. Blair stops Chuck for a moment and says that maybe they should tell Nate that they are together. Chuck asks her if she's sure that that's what she wants. Before she can answer, her mom texts her and she has to leave. Nate leaves before either can see him and comes up with a plan to get Blair back.

*The next day, Nate and Chuck are talking and Nate, out of the blue, brings up Blair and how he hadn't seen her all christmas break. He asks Chuck if he saw her and Chuck says no, not wanting to tell Nate that he's seeing her without Blair present. Nate goes on to talk about how he doesnt understand why she hadn't returned his calls after they slept together. Chuck comes to sudden attention and asks Nate what he's talking about. Nate lies and says that they slept together at Cotillion but then she ran off. Disguising his fury, Chuck excuses himself.

*Chuck approaches Blair at her locker and asks her if she had fun sleeping with Nate at Cotillion. Blair asks him what he's talking about and that she's never slept with Nate. Chuck never says that he heard it from Nate as he yells at Blair for "lying" to him. Blair, on the verge of tears, trys to tell him nothing happend but Chuck doesn't believe her and breaks up with her.

new chapter:

*A sad Blair sits in Central Park, crying. Nate approaches her and comforts her. Blair admits that she was seeing Chuck and that he broke up with her, without telling him exactly why. He pretends to be shocked by this but forgives her. They end up walking in the park, talking about their relationship. Blair decides that she wants to try their relationship again and kisses him.

*Chuck sits at the Palace hotel bar drinking scotch, angry. Serena is about to go up to her room but sees him and walks over. They make small talk but then Chuck confesses that he broke up with Blair. Serena asks why, since he said he loved her. Chuck says that he found out that Blair lied to him about sleeping with Nate at Cotillion. Serena then helps Chuck realize that he didn't let Blair tell her side of the story. He thanks Serena and heads over to Blair's. Dorota tells him shes not home yet. Chuck decides to wait until school the next day.

*As Chuck leaves the building, he just misses Nate walking Blair to the escalator after making out in the park. They decide to really take their relationship seriously this time.

new chapter:

*Chuck comes to school and sees Nate and Blair making out on the front entrance steps. He's at first angry, and thinks about telling Nate about them, but then decides not to, due to the fact that he still loves her and she looked happy.

*A week later, Kati and Is are holding a party for the hell of it and everyone decides to come except Serena, who decides to stay home and study with Dan. At the party, Chuck sees Nate and Blair together and gets very jealous. When Nate goes to get Blair a drink, Chuck approaches her and they make awkward small talk, with Chuck telling her that he still has feelings for her, but will back off if she's happy. Nate sees, but doesnt hear, them and thinks that Chuck is trying to win Blair back. He comes up to them and asks Blair if he can talk to Chuck for a second. Blair leaves to talk to Kati.

*Nate tells Chuck that he knows about what happend between them and to back off. Chuck asks Nate if Blair told him and says no and tells him how he overheard them saying "I love you" after cotillion. Chuck stares at Nate wide eyed as Nate continues to tell him that he didn't really sleep with Blair on cotillion but just said that to mess with Chuck's head. Chuck threatens to tell Blair but Nate says that she'll just think he's trying to make him look bad to get her back. Before walking away, Nate tells Chuck that he may not have slept with Blair yet but he will soon and winks at him.

*Nate tells Blair that he's getting bored with the party and maybe they should go to his place and hang out. She says ok, and they leave as Nate smiles evily at Chuck. Nate and Blair arrive at his place and start making out. They make their way to the bed and get most of their clothes off. Nate then mentions the irony of how Chuck presumed that they already slept together and now they aer about to sleep together. Blair get off the bed and backs into the corner. Nate asks whats wrong and Blair asks how Nate knew that was why Chuck broke up with her. He says she told him. She tells him she just said he broke up with her but never said why. Realizing his mistake, Nate tries to make up another excuse as Blair realizes that Nate set it all up. Her and Chuck's breal up, comforting her and the park, etc. Blair grabs her things and tries to leave as Nate chases her in his boxers. Blair has all her slothes back on and is outside in the cold trying to hail a taxi as Nate, still in his boxers, tells her that he did those thingss because he wants to be with her. She ignores him. He grabs her by the arms and brings her close and tells her that he loves her. She looks at him angrily and says "Well I don't love you." A taxi pulls up and Blair gets in and tells him to go to the Palace hotel.

*Chuck leaves the party shortly after Blair and Nate and sulks on the couch with a bottle of whiskey in his hand. He sets the bottle on the coffee table and sits on the couch, staring at it. After an hour or so, a knock is heard on the door and he lazily gets up to answer it. As he opens it, Blair runs in, wraps her arms aound him, and kisses him. Chuck is shocked at first but then starts to kiss her back. Blair tells him how she didn't sleep with Nate just now because she found out that he lied to him about sleeping with her. Chuck says he believes her and is sorry for believing Nate so quickly and that he just found out at the party that is was a lie. They continue kissing. Blair says she doesn't want to have sex with him the smell of Nate all over her. Chuck says ok, but is confused when Blair smiles at him with an eyebrow raised. She takes his hand and, walking backwards, leads him to the shower. He smiles as she closes the bathroom door behind them.

**So I hope you guys liked how it ended and I'm sorry for not getting to write it at length. If you are a fan of Titanic, I have just written a short alternate ending to the movie that I will post within the next couple hours. I hope you guys read my future stories! :) xx**


End file.
